


Horcrux

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Horcrux Creation, Horcruxes, Lies, Pre-Canon, Student Tom Riddle, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Tom Riddle is on a search for information about Horcruxes.
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Horace Slughorn
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460





	Horcrux

A/N

QLFC round 5

Team - Kenmare Kestrels

Position- Beater 1

Prompt- Write about someone who acts charming to cover up the darkness within.

Additional prompts- 2. A Classroom (Setting), 11. "It Isn't that simple" (dialogue)

Word count- 1119 words

"Good evening, Madam Pince. How are you?" Tom Riddle gives his best smile to the Hogwarts's Librarian.

"Good evening, Mister Riddle. How can I help you?" she replies back to him.

"Madam Pince, is it okay with you if I study here? I would have studied in the common room, or the dorm, but ever since what happened over the weekend, it's been suffocating in the common room. I promise I will not stay much longer. "He smiles pursuing her with his charisma. _It works_

"You are such a polite and bright child. Alright, Go ahead and study wherever you want, just do not make any noise and do not stay long. We still don't know if we are safe now."She gives in to his smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he thanks her. _She is so gullible,_ he mentally scoffs _._

He then pretends to settle down in one of the corner tables. Once he is sure that she is not keeping an eye on him, he makes his way towards the back of the library.

It is late in the night, and the library is empty which suits him just fine. He needs this rare occasion of isolation to get what he wants. He doesn't need other students prying into his business. Students have been reluctant to leave their dorms ever since the incident. It helps that since there was no other student present in the library, Madam Pince is leaving him alone just like he wants.

Tom takes this opportunity to sneak into the restricted section once again to find the book on Horcruxes. He frowns after scanning the shelf where he had last seen the book only to find the book is not there. He then searches all the other shelves to see if it was kept in some other section, but it is all in vain. The book is not there.

Tom ponders about his options now. He can either come back again in a few days and see if the books are back from being checked out, or he can go talk to his head of house about the subject. After all, Professor Slughorn has a wide knowledge base, and he would probably help his student anyways. He chose the second option. It isn't worth risking getting caught with the book. Especially when he is trying to stay off the radar of Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore had been keeping a closer eye on him ever since that girl Myrtle died. It is like he knows that he was behind the death of the girl. God, he hated the professor with all his might. He is going to be a big hurdle in his path in the future.

The fact that he was in a hurry and didn't have much time left with him was also a deciding factor in his decision. It has already been two days since the girl died. He doesn't know how long he has until he can no longer use it to his advantage.

After deciding his course of action, he left the library to head back to his dorm. There was no reason to stay in the library if the book was not there.

Next day, he waits after Potions to talk with his head of the house. Once all the students have left the classroom, he makes his way towards the professor.

Now, Tom knows that he is Professor Slughorn's favourite student, and he is going to use it to his full advantage.

"Professor, Can I ask you a question?" he asks with his fake smile that he only uses with the potion's professor. It never fails to impress his head of the house. _It works again._

"Of course, young man. What can I do for you?" Slughorn immediately accepts his requests.

Tom inwardly smiles at how the man is always up for some bootlicking to get himself as many favours as he can get. He will be a good connection to have in the future.

"I was wondering if you know anything about Horcruxes, sir?" he politely asks him.

He watches as the colour drains out of the older man's face. _So, he did know what a Horcrux is,_ he mentally thought.

"Why are you asking about them, Mister Riddle?" Professor Slughorn asks in a strangely stern voice.

"I want to know about them for a side personal project that I have been working on," he truthfully explains for once.

"Ahh, I see. What is the side project about?" he asks in a slightly less stern tone this time.

"As you already know, Sir, I intend on getting a mastery in Defense Against Dark Arts and teach here at Hogwarts. I am trying to get a head start on it. I am trying to study as much about different Dark Arts as I can. After all, a good defense professor should have absolute knowledge of what he is dealing with at any given time." He turns on his charisma.

Seeming satisfied with his answer Professor Slughorn agrees to give him the information he wants. _This man is a fool._ Tom inwardly smirks.

"A Horcrux is supposed to be an object that is used by a wizard or a witch to store a part of his or her soul so that they would be immortal," he explains.

"Does that mean anyone can create a Horcrux, sir?" Tom pretends to be innocently curious about it.

"It isn't that simple." Slughorn shakes his heads. "A Horcrux is only made after one commits a murder. It is seen as the most supreme form of evil."

"That is such a horrible thing to do. I can't believe anyone thought about making such a vile object." He pretends to be horrified about the information. _He knew this already. That is why he killed her in the first place._

"That it is, my boy" Slughorn seemed pleased with his reaction.

"Sir if you don't mind. Do you know where I can find more information about this subject?" Tom politely asks him. He needs to do this in order to win him over.

"We used to have books in the library on the topic, but Professor Dumbledore recently decided that we can't have books on such vile topics in the library. Luckily for you, I was able to sneak one of those books before it could be destroyed. Come by after the classes to my office. I will have it ready for you." Slughorn provides him with a solution. _Perfect._

Tom decides he needs to do something about Professor Dumbledore soon but for now, "Thank you so much, Professor. Have a good day." He bids goodbye to his head of the house. _His mission will soon be complete._


End file.
